Being Sophie
by Kokokirakenaquila
Summary: A lady should be the utter most respectful towards a gentlemen. A lady should be kind and courteous to one another. A lady should always think of others first, even though it might break her heart. This is the story of Sophie Collin, i do not own I.D


Chapter 1

In hiding

Being a maid wasn't _so bad_

Sophie didn't mind, she liked recalling the thought of having somewhere to call home. For Charlotte's extreme hospitality of letting her in at a terrible time of her life she simply had to repay her. So for the rest of her days, she spent hours buffing the floors, shining the furniture and scraping demon blood out of the floor. It didn't matter that she worked in an institute that deals with hunting demons down. Sometimes she wished that she once a shadowhunter, slaying demons with seraph blades, feeling the adventure in all of it. But Sophie always learned that wishful thinking often led you nowhere.

She held two hot and steaming bowls of potato leek stew in both of her hands that Bridget gave to her. During meals, breakfast, lunch and dinner she would serve the food to the table. Usually Agatha did it herself; thinking of Agatha gave her sad memories and she refused to reminisce about them. As Sophie listened to one of Bridget's horrible ballads she went on her way to serve the two remaining bowls to Jem and Will.

Jem was first. Sophie placed the bowl, trying not to make any spills on the table. Before he could pick up his spoon he smiled at her in gratitude. She blushed. Jem was always kind and a perfect gentleman, so caring and sweet. Those were the values that made Sophie fall in love, though she never dared to show it. Jem deserved better, and Tessa was certainly the perfect lady to make him happy. Now it was Will's turn, she tentatively shoved the bowl towards him. Will didn't pay any attention to her. He was like a snow leopard, beautiful but dangerous. Sophie was never fond of Will for certain reasons. She pitied Tessa on whatever Will had done to her.

She curtsied and left the dining room. It was time for her to have supper with Bridget in the kitchen. She pushed the heavy kitchen doors and into a faint aroma of potatoes. She grabbed a bowl sitting alone on the counter and helped herself to some soup and bread. She sat at the wooden table with Bridget, already spooning into her soup. They both smiled each other in greet and began (or continued) their meal. Sophie wasn't very hungry; she decided to go for the bread first. Sophie began ripping bits and pieces off and nibbled it.

Bridget eyed her while quietly sipping her soup "Sophie, dear are you alright?" She asked, Sophie could hear a hint of Irish in her sweet voice

She straightened up and managed to smile a bit to ease Bridget's concern "I'm alright, just in deep thought, that's all" She simply

Bridget shrugged, she spooned her soup some more before putting anything in her mouth. "Training first thing in the morning" She said slowly

Sophie was in full alert, stopping her fingers from picking more bits of bread

Bridget looked up, stared at her face and then her fingers. Bridget was surprised at Sophie's expression

"Sophie, are you sure you're alright?" She asked sympathetically

Sophie closed her eyes and shook her head "Distracted" She said hastily

She remembered the _last _time she'd see Mr. Lightwood, _Gideon. _They were alone in the training room and Mr. Lightwood slowly pinned her against the wall (with no knife of weapon), his left hand on her waist and the other on her cheek and whispered words, beautiful words, adjectives. Sophie never dreamed a man saying such things to her.

'_You are beautiful, don't you know that?'_

After staring into each other's eyes into a period of time, Sophie abruptly left the room without a word and locked her in a nearby room. She was unable to breathe, unable think or speak. She didn't know if she was bursting with happiness or just, merely taken by utter surprise. Sophie couldn't face the way she did before with Mr. Lightwood, it would never be the same.

She shook her again, forcing the memory into the darkest corner of her mind. She smiled again and took a big spoonful of soup with a chunk of potato and stuffed it into her mouth in order to ease Bridget.

Bridget just stared

Sophie woke up to the sound of one of Bridget's horrible ballads. She rolled over and covered her ears. Sophie at least wanted to start off the day with chirping birds, or the smell of breakfast and freshness lingering beyond the bedroom door, not another murderous song.

_She cried, she sobbed_

_Her man is dead before her_

_She murdered, she slaughtered_

_Just to run after another_

She rolled her eyes and slowly slipped out of bed and went to go get her training gear. She skipped a beat when the name Gideon swept in her mind. How would she face him? After the way Sophie exited the room, a pang of worry entered her like a fresh cut made by a steady blade. She wanted to hide in the corner and hide there forever. _No _Sophie said in her mind, _I will be brave and think that it never happened; the day will go on like any training day._

She took a bath, letting the warm soap suds calm her down. It eventually slowed the pulse of her heart, as if the water soaked up all of her worry like a sponge. She dried herself with a towel and changed in her training gear. Sophie exited the bathroom and sat down to comb her wet hair. She brushed it until it was smooth and shined like a well polished shoe.

Sophie closed the door behind her and found Tessa and Bridget waiting for her at the institute's door, she quickly bit off a huge chunk of bread in the kitchen and hurried off to join them. They greeted each other and walked off in silence, together to the training room.

When they arrived, they found the Lightwood brothers training together. Gabriel seemed to be winning the fight; before Gideon could hit a bare part of his shoulder he saw the three girls and stood up. He bowed and the girls responded in a curtsy. Sophie curtsied as well but her eyes were glued to the wooden planks of the floor. Gideon, on the other hand was looking at her with scorching eyes.

"Good morning, James will be here in just a moment." Gabriel said in a bored tone "For the moment, let's begin to train" His eyes averted to Tessa "Ms. Gray, shall we begin?"

Tessa's face darkened as she walked towards Gabriel. Gabriel was talking to her about something. Sophie managed to peel her eyes off the floor, she looked warily at Gideon.

"Miss. Collins?" He asked, gesturing to an open space, Sophie smiled without affection and began the training session. Sophie was going to learn how to shoot an arrow with a bow. Targets were lined up in different sections on walls, Gideon demonstrated for her. When it was her turn, Gideon lightly put his hand on hers and pointed to a target. She could feel his hot breath trickling against her neck and his other hand was on her waist. She shivered

Sophie was getting the hand of it, shooting targets with arrows. It came naturally to her now, but she didn't care if her performance was great or not. She spent hours of Gideon touching her, even though it was only for demonstration. Sophie's airway tightened whenever he touched her. She felt like gelatin in his arms, she couldn't take it

When Gabriel announced to take a break, Sophie let loose of Gideon's grip on her waist and darted toward the door. She pushed it open and let it close with a bang; she slid her back against the wall and sank to the ground. She was exhausted from her muscles tensing up when he touched her. Sophie closed her eyes and went into a deep state of breathing in and out. The calming process stopped when she heard the door open and close.

She opened her eyes, just a fraction to reveal Mr. Lightwood, kneeling before her. His sandy locks were swept across his face and concern touched his face.

"Mr. Lightwood" She addressed in a creaky voice "I humbly apologize for my exit, I was being the most un lady like"

He didn't say anything. Sophie stared at his eyes, they were soft and inviting but she did not dare to ease her distraught face. Gideon leaned in closer, he slowly –and hesitantly- but his hand on Sophie's cheek like he did before. He stroked soothingly on her scar as if it was just been cut. He put a lock of her brown hair behind her ear. Before he could lean his face forward and bring her into a kiss, Sophie put her hand on his chest, stopping him before he could brush his lips against hers. Sophie panted as if she was running from a long distance, tears swept into her eyes

"Please" She said meekly, letting the tears fall "I beg of you, let me go"

Gideon immediately scrambled to his feet, his eyes, a bit hurt, stared into her brown ones that were full of fat tears.

"It is best that you are not seen with me" she was struggling for the right things to say, she felt her heart thumb an unsteady rhythm. "I have not been completely honest with you"

Gideon looked confused, and then it turned into concern again "Sophie, tell me what I have done to upset you. I didn't mean to get so close" He said, he was too, struggling for words

"I-"Sophie started "I am a servant"

Silence settled in between them. Sophie meticulously searched his face for any signs of complete disbelief or angry surprise. His face remained untouched

"Is that what it's about? Because you're a maid?" He asked softly

Sophie gulped; she held her dress lightly with her reddened fingers "Yes"

He knelt down again and came closer; a smile played on his lips "Sophie, I don't care. I don't care at all"

Sophie breathed, but not in relief, she was surprised. Confusion crossed her face "But, y-you are the son of Benedict Lightwood, h-he is a highly respected man and paid well, if he-"

"I don't care" He repeated, wiping a tear from her face "I don't care"

They stared at each other for a period of time, trying to read each other. Gideon searched her face, in a loving sort of affection on his face.

"I love you"

That was why

The weight on Sophie's chest didn't disappear like she thought it would. Instinct whispered in her mind

_If Benedict Lightwood sees Gideon with a peasant girl like you, he would probably disown Gideon, because of you. You don't want that do you?_

But in her heart, somewhere in her soul, inside she knew a part of her loved him. The small part of her glimmered and flared, spreading all over like a quick fire. She knew she loved him, it was the surest thing

"I love you too" She whispered in a small voice

The feeling snaked around her, more weight to carry. She would not have this future for Gideon.

She was not the type to break people's hearts

Tomorrow was certainly an odd day for Sophie. Well, for one thing she was spacing out. She would blush or her chest would tighten whenever someone said _Lightwood, Gideon, and Training. _Things she was looking at or cleaning reminded her of Gideon, whatever connection it had of him and third of all, she wasn't thinking straight. All she could think of was yesterday and Gideon. It floated in her mind like a ghost.

Bridget saw her, distressed and all, and told her to take the rest of the day off. Bridget said that she wasn't acting like Sophie, and Sophie agreed.

She didn't want to take a nap or sleep, maybe Mrs. Branwell would let her take a walk in the park. That's what she needed, fresh air, open space. Anything that would clear her mind

Charlotte agreed. Sophie eagerly went to get dressed into something else. She had only two choices of what to wear. A blue dress with white lace with sleeves, or the green dress with pick lace and puffy sleeves, she went with the blue dress. She re-fixed her hair into a bun (letting a few strands out) and went to go get her hat. It was a basic straw hat with a red flower decoration, ribbons and pearls neatly arranged on the side of the hat, it was elegant as well as simple. She looked herself in the mirror and smiled. It certainly didn't look like she was a maid.

She put on white gloves, her boots and went out of the institute. A breeze of London air went by her, it felt good on her skin. She opened her eyes to buzzing streets of London; she was free, at least, for today.

Sophie decided to talk a walk in Hyde Park, a place familiar to her. She crossed the roads, keeping her head high. Hoping in high heaven that people won't look at her because of her scar, she certainly didn't need any attention today.

When she arrived, she smiled upon the vast greenery and tall trees. It was the beginning of autumn, her favorite out of all of seasons. She began her walk, trying to empty all of the thoughts in her mind, whisking any memory or thought of _him._

"Miss. Collins, is that you?"

She turned around, the fever, the blushing the thoughts and memories returned to her

Gideon

Sophie smiled politely and curtsied, trying to mask any surprise or worry from her face. But inside, she was truly panicking, _what shall I say? What should I do? Do I say that I'm in a hurry? No that would be rude-_

"Miss. Collins, it is a wonderful surprise to meet your acquaintance again" He said warmly, the invitingness in his voice was over powering to her

Sophie smiled again "The same thing for you Mr. Lightwood, please, call me Sophie"

Gideon returned the smile "If I call you by your Christian name, then you shall do the same for me"

Sophie felt uneasy the way Gideon was staring at her.

"Can I accompany you on this fine afternoon to walk with you?" he asked, gesturing his arm so Sophie could take it

"That would be lovely" She gently put her arm around his, they started the long path down Hyde Park, It seemed a long way, a part of her didn't care

"I'd have to say that you are looking beautiful Sophie, as always" Gideon complimented, Sophie flushed, aware of what she was wearing

"Thank you, you look dashing Gideon" Sophie breathed, he was definelty _dashing _alright "It's certainly a beautiful day to be out, it's a pity Miss. Lovelace is in the institute all day trying on dresses"

Gideon laughed "It is a pity isn't it? Father is cooped up with his work as usual and Gabriel is at a meeting with the clave, I am the only one in the family who goes outside without anyone telling me too"

"I'm not sure with Miss. Gray, Will, or Master Jem are doing but I hope they have the time to go out on a day like this" Sophie said, she watched as a little girl and boy laugh as they both try to catch falling leaves

Both of them were left in utter silence. Sophie didn't mind, she kept her eyes on wilting daffodils planted near a trimmed bush. Only a few remained colors, others were shriveled and small. She remembered a vivid memory when she was very young, when she had parents, watch a servant tend the garden they had at the front yard. Sophie knew every flower, every plant.

"The flowers are beginning to wilt; those daffodils over there are losing their vibrant color. I guess the next living flower I'll see is a poinsettia" She sighed

"You know about flowers?" Gideon asked

Sophie nodded "Yes, when I was very young I loved flowers. I loved the way they would blossom, the kinds of flowers; they are so beautiful, like living Gems"

Gideon didn't say anything. He was staring at nothing, as if he was lost in thought

"But I'm never near around flowers anymore, Charlotte was never fond of having a garden, it's a shame" Sophie slowly said, Still Gideon said nothing. Sophie was scared, maybe he was turned off by her constant rattling, _and maybe he really doesn't love you_

A huge lump formed in Sophie's throat, she knew what she had to say

"Gideon"

Gideon looked at her this time, Sophie's lump got bigger

"I am terribly sorry for what happened yesterday, I don't know if you meant what you said, I-"

"You needn't to be sorry Sophie, you did nothing wrong" Gideon assured her, Sophie still remained anxious

"Then why are you being so quiet all of a sudden?"

He looked at her with soft eyes, she remained quiet

"You act as if nothing happened when something did happen. Yesterday, the hall near the training room" He left off with just that

Sophie stopped abruptly; He was a bit surprised but stopped with her. She made him look directly in her eyes

"Then you must tell me something" Sophie said in a shaky voice "What you said yesterday…do you really love me? Or was that something to make me calm down"

Gideon stared at her; affection grew into his eyes, his face and all over. It was a long time before he said anything

Sophie swallowed "I knew I was dreaming about that! I knew-"

"Yes"

She looked at him with shock, the word that came out of his mouth came so triumphant and true, there was no way that he was lying.

"Then you must tell me something" Gideon said, it was hard like it was painful for him to say it "Do you really love me?"

Sophie didn't need to think about it "Yes" there was no hesitation in her voice

Gideon smiled and she did too. Gideon pulled her into the deep forest where he made sure no one could see them. He held her hands gently; it felt warm against her cold and frail fingers. He held them for a while, and then he reached his right hand to touch her scarred cheek; he stroked the scar over and over. Sophie closed her eyes and felt lost in her world.

"May I ask" He breathed softly "How you got that scar?"

Sophie had told the story over and over, but for him she did not mind. When she told him, he slowly kissed her cheek, brushing his lips back and forth where her scar was. With his free hand he tipped over her hat and it fell with a soft thud on the leafy ground, He took out his clip holding her hair and ran his fingers though it as If it was silk. Sophie gasped. She put her hands on his chest; they were muscular under the thick fabric of his shirt. She closed her eyes, waiting what he would do next.

When his lips stopped at the corner of her mouth, Sophie (without thought) kissed him directly on the mouth. Gideon didn't pull away, His right hand stayed tangled in her hair and his left was on her waist, feeling it. Sophie put her hands on his neck, praying that the coldness of her skin didn't startle him. She never felt this way before, it was her first kiss. Someone finally came into her life and looked past her ugly scar and poor occupation.

It was an intense kiss, as if they were desperate for something. When Sophie parted to take a breath, Gideon didn't stop, they kept kissing. It was so intense that Gideon slammed her into a tree and she fell into a pile of leaves. Gideon finally stopped, but kept holding her. They both stared into each other's eyes, into each other's thoughts. Sophie put her forehead on his and rested it there, they were both smiling.

"I don't care what father says, I don't care what anyone says" He breathed, stroking her hair

Sophie didn't say anything; she was still lost in her own little world. She reached her hand up and caressed his cheek; his hand followed the movements of hers.

"Thank you" She said meekly, she had tears of happiness in her eyes

"For what?"

"For seeing past my scar"

For the past three days, Sophie was isolated from the world she had been yesterday. Not in agony of course, after all she had a job. She seemed happier and more alive, one of signs of being in love. Everybody noticed, everybody gossiped about it and everybody was happy for her, well, Jessamine remained skeptical.

Gideon passed by a few times and not all of them were about training, he only came by to see Sophie. Sophie on the other hand was delighted to see him. They would talk for endless hours, trying to get to know each other a bit better. When training days came, you can definelty tell that both Gideon and Sophie were both happy to be in each other's arms.

No matter, how happy Gideon was. Sophie's burden remained, instinct told her to let go of Gideon. She was still afraid that his father-Benedict Lightwood- would hate him or disown him for dallying with a penniless maid. She knew deep down that what she was doing was wrong and she knew instinct was right. Sophie wanted Gideon to have a better life, and in order to do that she had to part his own.

Sophie decided to talk to Gideon. They arranged another walk in the park, this time it was at night. She assumed that Gideon thought it was just another walk in the park but to Sophie it wasn't. What she was doing was noble, it had to be done, and it brought a single tear to her face.

When she arrived at the park, she spotted Gideon waiting for her at a lamp post. He smiled as he saw her step out of the carriage and into the moonlit night. Sophie smiled weakly, when she took his hand, she knew it was going to be a long and painful night.

"You look beautiful under the moonlight" He said, tucking a stray curl away from her face

Sophie smiled, _how am I going to do this? _She asked herself

"Did you know there is another park opening up around here? I didn't know it either; I can't wait until it opens up. Maybe when it's open to the public, I can invite you to a picnic, in the spring of course, it would be wonderful, we could have-"

"Gideon" She said, her voice was straightforward, she was shocked with herself. It was the upper most rudeness to interrupt a gentleman

Surprised, but not at all offended "Yes?" Gideon asked

"I have s-something to ask of you, I have been horribly distraught-" She trailed off, her voice was so thick with pain that it brought tears to her eyes, she put the hood of her cape closer to her face so he would not see

"-that winter has come so soon" She said finally, she did not have the courage, but instinct pushed her further

"It is a shame isn't it? Well, there is nothing to stop old man winter" He said, silence flew between them, crickets began their orchestra and the night breeze flickered the lamp posts

Sophie's chest was beating, as if she was about to be executed. She pulled the cape closer to her.

"Are you cold?" Gideon asked softly, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, she could feel the heat of his hammering down on her skin

"The breeze is giving me a bit of the chills, that is all" she said quietly, she sounded like a scared mouse

"Sophie" He said, letting go of her for a while and stopping abruptly

"Yes?" she asked, he took her hands and into his and looked at her with eager eyes

"'I have something to ask of you" He said, he knelt down and pulled a little black box out of his coat pocket

Sophie put her hands to her face _this can't be happening, this just can't be happening_

"It has been a glorious week with you Sophie and I have never been the happiest in all my life"

_Don't make this harder than it is Gideon, please don't_

"I have grown to love you, more than I loved anyone. So I ask of you this"

_Please_

He opened the small black box to reveal a silver ring with a single diamond planted on top. It glimmered with such beauty that it was hard to believe that it was just a gem. It was more precious than any of Jessamine's jewels. A part of her said _yes! _Say yes! But inside she said no, she had to stick on what she had to do even blowing a once in a lifetime choice such as this.

"Sophie, will you have the highest honor of marrying a man like me?"

The pain coursed through her veins like poison. Her heart went as fast as a bullet and her thoughts in her mind vanished. Sophie was on the verge of tears, she wasn't sure if they were tears of happiness. She couldn't bear to tell Gideon her response so she lowered her hood and cleared her throat. _You need to be strong Sophie; this is for Gideon's sake._

With a very sore throat, and much wounded heart, she said no

Since she wasn't looking at Gideon, she couldn't look at the expression on his face. Silence once again swept in-between them, haunting over them like a ghost. A tear fell from her swollen eyes. Sophie wanted so badly to run to the Institute and hide there forever but she knew she owed Gideon an explanation. If only she didn't say she loved him they wouldn't be in this situation at this very moment.

"Sophie" He said in a calm voice "Look at me"

Sophie refused but his hand tipped her chin to meet his face but she didn't look.

"Tell me what's wrong, I'm not mad at you, you can tell me" He assured but it didn't wipe the tears away

Sophie cleared her voice, even thought it didn't do any good "I want a better life for you, I tried to tell you, I was just being so foolish" she whispered

"You did nothing wrong Sophie, look, whatever I did to upset you to refuse my offer, that does not mean I don't –"

This time Sophie did look up, he was calm and collected and it surprised her

"I'm afraid that your f-father will hate you, disown you if I remain in a relationship with you, I can't do that Gideon, you deserve far better "

"I don't care Sophie! I don't care what my family says, I have been their puppet for so long but you freed me. Sophie-"

"Gideon, if I say yes, I will never forgive myself. I don't want this life for you. I have nothing-"Sophie felt as if she wasn't talking, it was her intuition speaking

"Then we'll run away, leave this place, I don't care Sophie, I don't ever want you leave" He pleaded

"I can never give you a good life, I can never make you truly happy" She replied meekly

"What I want to do is to make **you **happy" He took her hand in his own and made her look in his imploring eyes

She searched them; they were fired up with hope and love, while hers were sad and hollow. Sophie looked at their hands and gave them a little squeeze "If you truly want to make me happy, you have to let me go"

They both looked into each other's sorrowful eyes; Sophie wiped a tear away and sniffed. She gazed at the ring sticking out of his pocket. Gideon didn't say anything, no expression on his face for Sophie to read. Then he took her face into his hands and kissed her softly then pulled away.

"You are truly a generous lady Sophie" He said

She breathed as they let go of each other.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you, I'm sorry you bought that priceless ring for nothing" She apologized

He took the small box out of his pocket and pulled out the ring sitting on the pillow. He abruptly took Sophie's left hand and placed the ring on her index finger.

"Gideon, I don't deserve-"

"Yes you do, it's yours, I bought it for you" He responded, smiling at her "You really deserve it"

Ten years later

It had been years since Sophie had last worked at the Institute. Ever since Mrs. Giardaisan let her under her wing she was living a life free from polishing furniture and what not. Sophie's scar faded just a bit but her beauty blossomed every day. Sophie was learning to be a school teacher and a florist. She was very happy with her life but there was always something that remained hollow deep inside of her and she never knew why.

Sophie had kept the ring, she never took it off nor did she let anyone take it off for her. Sophie remained single, living the way she wanted to live. Her 'mentor' hadn't arranged any marriages, and she was very thankful of that.

She sat contently, on a loveseat staring out into the black and gray streets of London. It was pouring outside, she watched people run from the rain to take shelter. Sophie was now 31 years old, but her beauty made her look twenty.

Someone rapped on the door and asked if he could come in. Sophie called him in; it was one of her butlers. He held a silver plate with a note sitting on it. Sophie reached her hand and slowly unfolded her note, reading the telegram carefully.

You are invited to Lady Dahlia's ball at seven thirty tomorrow. It will be a night to remember!

When she arrived at the ball, looking as fancy as possible, Sophie was astounded how big the mansion was. Even though, she had been to at least ten. She was escorted to the main ballroom where people danced with one another while others sipped punch talking to others. A big diamond chandelier hung above their heads. In the back was a grand staircase, with an elegant red carpet. By the look of everyone, she felt over dressed. She had an elegant pale yellow dress with white lace. Her shoulders were bare and her neck was exposed, only to be a little bit covered with pearls. Her hair was pinned into a bun, diamond earring hung from her ear lobes as if they were chandeliers as well. She made her way out of the crowd to greet Lady Dahlia and other acquaintances of hers. While talking to old friends, she saw a glimpse of a handsome man talking to a group of people. He looked strikingly familiar, he had tousled sandy hair and glimmering smile.

When he turned his head around he looked directly at her. His expression went blank as he excused himself from the group and made his way to her. Sophie, abruptly turned around, almost hitting a pillar that was behind her

"Excuse me"

She turned around unwillingly. She smiled "Hello" She said, she curtsied

He bowed "H-Hello"

It hit her

"Are you" She started out carefully, searching his face "Mr. Lightwood, son of Benedict Lightwood?" She asked

He nodded "Yes, Gideon Lightwood" He faltered, he was searching her face for answers as well "Are you Miss. Collins?"

"Yes, Sophie Collins" She said meekly

He breathed "It has been a long time Miss. Collins since we last saw each other."

She blushed; a flood of memories flew by her like wind. He looked down at her hand that held the ring on her finger. Silence swept in between them.

"Do you mind…can I talk to you in private?" He said abruptly, Startled, Sophie said yes. He led her out of the mansion and into the back garden where a fountain spouted out water. It was beautiful. Sophie's heart shot like a bullet

"How are you?" He asked

"Well. I don't work at the institute anymore" She said, her voice fading already

"That's good." He said slowly

"What about you?" She asked

"I'm fine; this is my new home actually"

Sophie stared at him, a pang in her heart ringed in her body and her ears. "You are lady Dahlia's husband?"

"Fiancée. It was an arranged marriage. I hardly know her" He said in an awkward tone

_Married _She thought. She had the temptation to yank the ring off and throw it at the garden, but she remained still.

"Are you….married?" He asked slowly, he sounded demanding and…grieved

"No" She said, looking at her grim expression in the water

The song ended outside and was beginning a new one. Gideon stood up and brushed himself, he held out his hand invitingly to Sophie.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. Sophie grinned and took it. They swayed in pace of the lovely music, twirling around. Sophie laughed.

When the song was over, Sophie expected Gideon to let go of her waist and hand but he didn't. He was looking at her at the utter most affection. The same way, ten years ago when they were star crossed lovers, Sophie didn't want to look away.

It was the look that he still loved her

Epilogue (optionary)

"What do you mean you won't go on with the wedding?"

"I mean it. With all of my heart"

"I won't have it; you will go on marrying her"

"No. I have my heart saved for someone was else. It was like an engagement that lasted ten years."


End file.
